Love for Leo
by shippin-itlike-UPS
Summary: A cute one-shot I wrote for my friend. Mia sees in Leo what no one else does. She sees through the smiles and jokes, to the real, more fragile but still beautiful person beneath his tough outer shell. She might not know it, but because of her, his protective barrier might just be at it's breaking point.


A**uthor's Note: Hi! This was a one-shot I wrote for a friend, who might be just slightly more obsessed with Leo than I am. But ya know, it's a close call.. XD**

**Disclaimer: sadly I don't own PJO/HOO, because if I did, Leo would've had a gf ages ago, Percabeth wouldn't have fallen in freaking Tartarus, and Piper and Jason would get smacked for saying Percy was insignificant. So yeah. On with the storyyyy! -A.**

Mia sighed, today was going to be one long dam day. Well, at least she would see Leo. Leo...what was it about him? It wasn't that he could control fire, or his looks, or even his ad jokes. It was..all of it combined, his personality that made her fall for him first. And as she fell, she was so caught up as to when she'd make impact, she never noticed that Leo was falling too.

Piper gave a half-smile. "Hey, Mia! I see you're having a great day?" The last bit was clearly sarcastic, anyone could tell that with the look on Mia's face. Angry eyes, brows furrowed, mouth set in a hostile scowl, she wasn't exactly..friendly-looking. And all because of Annabeth. Now, Mia loved the girl, how could you not, a great friend to have, nevermind when she's your best friend, but she basically told the guys about her specific feelings towards a certain flaming boy. Now not only Hazel, Piper, and Annabeth knew, but also Frank, Percy, and Jason. Just great. Now there was an even greater chance for a slip-up, and it was bound to happen sooner or later. She just..didn't expect it to be the day they found out. Curse Percy and his need to say what's on his mind..

********  
Back in Apollo cabin, Mia sat sulking until a knock on the door startled her from her revelry. Teeth gritted, prepared to yell at whichever one of her friends was interrupting her thinking..Swinging open the door, a hostile face, which immediately switched to shock then embarrassment with a deep blush. Because, standing in the doorway, was Leo Valdez himself. Brilliant. Just. Bloody. Brilliant.

"H-hi Mia. Can-can we talk?" Leo asks timidly, then notices the array of emotions cross his counterpart's delicate features. "Uhh..I can come back, if now's not..a good time..?" He amended, still hoping he could talk. But then again hoping he could leave and never have to say this. No. Now was the only time to say. Now..or never.

"Oh! Uhmm..hi Leo! Of course, would you like to walk?" Leo nodded in response, eager to move to let off some nerves, and also of course to delay the inevitable.

The two set off, arms occasionally brushing, causing a blush from each. They walked in silence until they had reached the bathrooms. As they were passing, Mia couldn't keep quiet any longer; her curiosity had gotten the better of her.

"So..Leo. Was there, anything you had wanted to talk about in particular?" She queried, making it abundantly clear that she expected from him an answer, and wouldn't take a silly excuse.

"Oh..uh..uhm.." Was the muffled response, as Leo looked down at his shoes, face and ears scarlet. He took a deep breath. "Look, uh, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for some time now..but I could never..well..erm, find the words..or the courage. I-I really like you, Mia, would you like to go to the fireworks next weekend with me?" He glanced up, eyes smoldering with desperation, and truth...and hope.

She was lost for words. It must have been a good minute before she was able to use her voice again, and by that time Leo was looking incredibly downcast. "Look, I understand you don't like me that way, just..promise me something, can we still be friends?" He asked, pain and regret interwoven into his tense tone.

Open mouthed, she gasped. "Leo Valdez! I..I...well-ah gods, I like you too! Have since I met you. Of course I'll go out with you! I honestly thought you'd never ask!"

"I, okay, I understand...wait what? You like me too?! Wow, gods..I never thought, I mean, I've wondered, but...wow!"

She giggled at his reaction, he was adorable in everything he did and said. They had reached her cabin again now.

"Here you are, m'lady, your cabin awaits." He spoke in a false posh voice, and gestured grandly, holding open the door, and kissing her hand. She giggled even more, but went along with the charade. Why not, it was just them!

"Why thank you, oh, kind knight, how may I ever repay you?" She cried dramatically, flailing her hand. All the while holding in a new batch of giggles.

"Ah, my dear princess, your mere presence is payment enough." He said, signature smirk sliding into one of his rare but beautiful beaming smiles. She was reminded vaguely of the sun, as a blush settled on her cheeks.

"Why thank you, but the pleasure is to see you, oh kind knight." She smiled, pecked his cheek, and ran into her cabin, leaning against her side of the door, breathing heavily, smile still on her lips.

Leo was still on the other side, leaning against the wall, rubbing his cheek in wonder. This girl, he swore to himself, just might be the only one more crazy than him.

**Fin.**


End file.
